Naruto: Thousand Year Blood war!
by Ghostice300
Summary: Kurama takes over Naruto's body forcing him to retrieve to another dimension, abandoning his friends against his will Sasuke follows to bring the fool back much to his dislike, delaying Madara and Obito's plans. Ichigo founds himself resting on the White Bone Hell after the First Invasion when two Ryoka's appear from the sky.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone my name is Ghostice300. I have been working very hard on my story to bring it back. This is kind of a miss between an old story attempt, and a new one. I hope it goes well with the haters and reviewers, Nah just kidding. So here's hoping for a second chance.**_

**_Also I would like to thank Gnik Llort who took the time to help me remaster the story._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Sasuke: So you actually admit to have blown it up last time?

Ghostice300: No is not like that! I just hav-

Sasuke: What cat got your tongue?

Ghostice300: Shut up!

Sasuke: Or what?

Ghostice300: Or you will be deleted from my story

.  
>Sasuke: No please! I'll do anything. Please don't kill me off so soon.<p>

Ghostice300: That's my boy. Here take a cookie.

*Sasuke takes cookie*

Sasuke: Thanks sir!

*Sasuke bits cookie*

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Naruto: Thousand Year Blood War**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter one: Spirit's Away!**_

The stench of blood was so high it ran through the entire field. Every Shinobi on the dry, morbid battlefield was being overwhelmed by the juubi's power. It was so toxic and stale. It could've crushed mountains under its unclean power. Naruto was unhinged. He was so relieved that his father along with the reanimated previous Hokage's, the snake sage, Orochimaru's, his old friend and his life time rival, Sasuke and colleagues were joining the fray. His main priority was stopping the damned spawn demon.

He could give a fuck less about the ancient reanimated Uchiha. He knew that Hashirama would take care of him. Obito wasn't the matter either. Kakashi was currently in a deadlock with the ancient Uchiha. That was the least of his problems. His main problem was that the accursed demon had kept evolving. He was trying find away to seal it away. "Hey, Dobe! Sakura and I are having problems with these bastards' they keep multiplying.

I'm too occupied adding lemon juice to the cuts. That every attempt in burning them with my amaterasu is in vain by their molting!" Sasuke bantered in frustration. However this fell on death ears as the blonde kid had been focusing on having an internal conversation with Kurama.

"Well the bad news is if you use this Jutsu you'll be retreating to another dimension. The good news is that you are still needed for the Tsukuyomi. (The all Seeing Eye moon technique.) So by leaving you'll be throwing a fat ass monkey wrench on their plans." The fox sage stated comically.

"I will be leaving everyone to die though..." Naruto weakly replied.

"You have no other choice Kid but to delay their desires." Kurama replied. The blonde kid began to break under the concept that he had to get away from that bastard which started it all and abandon his friends on the way. These men were responsible for the deaths of a countless numbers of individuals. Allowing them live would be like letting a certain serial killer keep killing.

Nevertheless, it didn't mean a damn thing how he felt. When you have no choice in the matter you just can't do a damn thing about it. "Teme!" He shouted out with a bold tone.

Sasuke was thankful that the idiot had gotten out of his drunken stupor. "Yeah?" he quickly replied. He was preoccupied with trying to mutilate the limbs of the hell spawn and burn then limbs quickly before instant replication took place. "Burn, Fuckers! Burn!" The hardened teen shouted as he scorched his clones.

Madara saw that they were given a chance to breathe, the unruly adolescents decided to lift their foot from demon's throat at last. "My, my Sasuke. You plan on snuffing out my little rodents!" The elder shouted as he had gotten to his feet. "Fuck you and your rodents! You big pussy! I see you hiding up there during combat. Come and face me like a man! You're a mediocrity to the Uchiha!" that was Sasuke's fierce reply.

Naruto noticed that his friend has gone on aggressive rampage ever since he felt the heat of the battle." I can't handle him anymore." Madara said as he shook his head at Obito's defeat. He wove hands seals at incredible speeds." What's he doing?! I told him to wait!" Hashirama shouted as he rushed towards the man.

"You are all far too late!" Madara shouted as Obito's black Zetsu's side was now visible thanks to whatever Jutsu Madara had performing.

" Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke and Minato had rode Gamakichi to the two fallen Uchiha.

"I'm going to wipe that damn smirk off your face Madara!" Sasuke shouted.

Obito was kneeling down on his knees as he was covered in the Juubi's flesh. Time froze as Obito absorbed the great beast into himself."DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted. "Now I'm the Juubi's jinchuuriki! But I still need you Naruto! Come complete me, you nuisance !"Obito shouted out he laughed and mocked the crew.

"I don't think so!" Everyone was in shock at Naruto's voice being replaced with Kurama's. He weaved dozens of uncharted hand signs that Madara and Obito did not recognize." Rikudo art! Shichifukujin (Seven lucky God's keys)!" Naruto shouted as he was cloaked in the robes and flames of Rikudo Sannin. His chakra tore a whole open on the horizon. There was a light that faded to reveal a Senkaimon." Try to take me from a whole new different dimension then!" He shouted as he walked through the door." Wait up dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he too went through the door as it closed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! FUCCCCKKKK!" Madara shouted out in anger. He couldn't believe it! The blonde brat ran away! All of Naruto's friends felt the greatest shock ever.

"He abandoned us!" Shikamaru shouted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter ended. If you don't know, I started from almost the end of the Naruto manga and exactly the second coming war in Bleach. Now this will not be a Naruto x Bleach shitty mess that they will know what the hell is going on. They will have to find out there stuff for themselves. Any questions that don't contain spoilers? I will answer try to answer them for you.**_

_**I have thought about it in advance and now I know what I want to do with the story.**_

_** Let's give this a second chance and hope it goes well.**_

**_Now prepare for next week. Ghostice300 Signing out._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ha, Ha, Ha so soon miss me? Ghostice300 Here bringing you chapter two. I hope my overall story goes well and pays off in the end. I hope you guys like it does who are following the story and digging it, So here's hoping for a second chance._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto: Hey where's Sasuke?

Ghostice300: I don't know wasn't Sasuke with you?

Naruto: No he wasn't!

Ghostice300: Ok, no need to shout.

Naruto: Where is he?

Ghostice300: Here take this.

*Ghostice300 gives cookie to Naruto*

Naruto: What's this?

Ghostice300: That my friend is Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: What the hell did you do him?

Ghostice300: May, May they never learn.

*Naruto becomes a cookie*

Ghostice300: Sorry Guys! Peace and tranquility finally now I can read the next Chapter.

Sakura: Hey Sasuke! Where're you?

Ghostice300: Dammit! Who left the front door unlocked?! Now look what happened! Sakura got in!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto: Thousand Year Blood War

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 2: Enter the Spirits.**_

Ichigo was currently healing in the waters of the clear hot springs that one of the royal guards created. The waters were made with the purpose to drive out any damage reiatsu along with their blood. They were replenishing their reiatsu because thanks to Yhwach incursion they got their asses wipe out.

"How are you holding in?" Tenjiro asked. "The Hell are we doing' here?" Ichigo stated as he decided that it was damn near time he had gotten out of the bath. The man that had gotten in there was only wearing a weird tiny loincloth. If that wasn't enough he had brought Byakuya, Renji and Rukia without him knowing.

They both ended the argument right there when they heard a loud rambunctious howling above them. Ichigo and Tenjiro looked up to see a blonde kid in tattered clothing and a jet black haired one that had blazing blood red eyes. They saw closely that they had this weird looking attire on. "What the hell?! A Senkaimon is impossible to use to get here!" Tenjiro shouted in disbelief at what he just witnessed. The only way into the spiritual Palace was with the use of the Oken.

Only the members of the Zero Division had access to those. Sosuke Aizen had made the misconception that you needed the Hōgyoku to create the Oken. He found that out when he was defeated by Ichigo and sealed away by Kisuke Urahara. Unless yes it had been merely a half-hour ago since Zero Division returned to the palace meaning that the 72 gates between the Seireitei and the Palace haven't closed yet.

"Dammit, Dobe! You took us directly to hell!" Sasuke shouted out as he and Naruto were being scolded by the high temperature of the Blood Bone Hell bathe." Get them out of their clothes now!" Tenjiro shouted to his subordinates. Two huge burly men tore Naruto and Sasuke's tattered clothes and rendered them useless.

"Hey! What's the big idea, you big crazy son of a bitch?!" Naruto cursed as he felt helpless when he was dumped into the White Bone Hell bath. Sasuke was thrown in the same manner.

"What is this? I feel my chakra being restored!" Sasuke asked in a much more comfortable tone."This is my hot White Bone Hell bathe. These waters are enriched with reiatsu." Tenjiro replied chewing a stick.

"I feel an immense boost chakra. Whoa this rocks, Old geezer!" Naruto shouted. "I see the reiatsu most had increased this chakra thing of yours."The Divine General of the East said to himself. "Reiatsu was that?" Sasuke question even the smallest important detail. "Yeah, everyone is born with Reiatsu. I think you would call it spiritual energy." Sure enough he wanted to know who they were so he kept talking.

To open a Senkaimon in the spiritual palace was unheard, these two must've posses incredibly powers. If so they were probably be special war potentials. Juha Bach might enlist them for his army if he knew about their existents.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki! This is Sasuke Uchiha! Where are why?" Naruto replied in comfort he had been restored all of his energy by simply just soaking." My name is Tenjiro Kirinji and you're a Ryoka in the spiritual palace! You two must not be from here seeing as the Senkaimon is literally impossible to open up in this part of soul society." Tenjiro stated.

"We are from another dimension. One with Elemental Nations. Kurama told me before taking over my body that this one had many spiritual beings." Naruto replied as he decided it'd be best to communicate Kurama to ask him directly why the hell did he retreat them here in the first place.

"What that's? Impossible! I can't seem to communicate with Kurama? What did you do to us old man?" Naruto clenched his teeth facing Tenjiro asking for a fight. If he and the teme were to survive they'd need to get to know of the dimension."Kurama? "Tenjiro asked.

'Right! This is a complete different world! I have to give info to gain info!' Naruto thought inwardly. 'Limit the information you feed him with Naruto. He just needs enough to trust us.' Sasuke stated in his mind. True Naruto didn't want to give this man a complete bio on him. It could probably but them in a disadvantage.

"We are from a world where there are massive beast called the tailed beast, nine in total. Naruto here has the ninth one. His name is Kurama. He is the one who brought us here using Naruto's body to create a Senkaimon. That's what you said earlier, right?" Sasuke replied.

"That's incredible for a non-Shinigami being to be able to open a Senkaimon. Even so that Senkaimon had to be special since now you are in spiritual presence since if you would have entered in your human bodies you would have die. This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's a transcended being that descends from all races. In this world, there's hollows, basically demons, Quincy, a human that can mold Reishi for battle purposes, Shinigami, a soul that went to soul society and graduated Shino academy. And last but not least regular humans which some can posses Full bringers powers."Tenjiro took his turn to give information.

"I think it's just about time to get Ichigo to the next palace." Tenjiro says as he has the big burly men snatch Ichigo, out of the bath. "I'm going too!" Renji stated coming out of the water. "Whoa who the hell is that?" Naruto asked seeing two more bodies floating in the batch top.

"They are patients now." Naruto was given an orange kimono that had armor in the stomach area and steel toed boots. Sasuke was given a blue kimono with similarity to Naruto's. Ichigo donned his repaired full bring Bankai outfit.

"Onto the platform, would you want to go too Renji Abarai?" Tenjiro says as he turned his head to see a red headed man in garbs similar to Ichigo's. He too got on the platform. "Hey, Ichigo! Who are they?!" Renji pointed at Sasuke and Naruto."You know it's rude to point ruby?" Naruto stated in annoyance. He had to resist the urge to crack the man's skull open.

"What did you call me?! Fucker!" Renji shot back bumping heads with Naruto."Ruby!" Naruto shouted as he threatened Renji with his fist."Enough! My name's Sasuke Uchiha and that's Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke had stopped them by introducing themselves." You know what fellas? "Tenjiro whispered to the four." What?" They said in unison." Get the fuck out of here!" Tenjiro shouted as he shoots both Renji and Ichigo to the next palace.

"Awesommmmmme!" Naruto shouted seeing then fly way out of pure awesomeness. Ichigo and Renji had landed in another palace similar to Tenjiro's.

"Yeez" Sasuke said.

"The strange Spiritual Pressure I felt earlier were these two Ryoka's." said Senjumaru Shutara standing behind them, she had arrived to Tenjiro's Palace. Standing behind her were at least eight of the Soul King soldiers who were wearing black kimonos, this black mask which only had four white lines on them all the way to their hair that was in a ponytail surrounded the two non-shinigami, causing them to both to grow nervous.

"Hey, what's up Shutara care for a bath?" Tenjiro ask her chewing the stick on his mouth.

"Not today, Kirinji. Now about you two, I'm placing you under arrest for having intruded into the Royal Palace uninvited." She stated in a low cold tone.

"What?!" Naruto and Sasuke both shouted.

"Well Shutara, what the Hell took you so long?" Tenjiro asked getting out of the pool completely naked.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Well Chapter ended. If you don't know mind, let's give this a second chance and hope it goes well. Ghostice300 Out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Ghostice300 here! As it would seem I haven't updated as often as normally as I would. I've been stuck in Los Santos, San Andreas putting in some illegal online work with my worldwide friends. Peacefully awaiting the premiere of the online "Heists". It doesn't help either thanks to this new turtle beach headset I've recently purchased. However I still want to see both of my stories well to their respective ends. Stay tuned for more action and adventure coming to you live from Ghostice300!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto: Hey I don't think I like the new path you sent me on. For Kami's sake you sold me and Sasuke to the pigs!

(Frowning and staring at me)

Ghostice300: I got it all under control, dude. Trust me you and the emo are gonna be content with your new lives!

Naruto: I was content with my current life already, asshole! Now send-

(Is interrupted by Rukia tazing him on the back of his neck)

Rukia: Is there anything else I can do, Ghostice300?

Ghostice300: Read off my disclaimer for me. I'm going to find a snack!

Rukia: Ghostice300 doesn't own Bleach nor Naruto, however he owns this story! On with the fic!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Falling From Heaven**

" Dammit Naruto! You bastard you took us directly to one hell from another! Not only that but you abandoned everyone! My dumb ass being concerned about where you were going got caught up in some of your dumb jutsu! Sasuke cursed at the blonde who sat across from him in the large white cocoon-like pod. Shutara's subordinates surrounded them on the outside, carrying them to where they were going to jail them. The blonde didn't respond, he only gazed over at his friend.

Suddenly Sasuke found it very hard to breathe as he felt an immense killing intent that sent shivers up his spine. The pressure of the killing intent was like someone pressing steel-toed boots to your throat. Red chakra began to seep from Naruto's form. His once cerulean blue orbs changed to a sinister, flaming red slits. " _Oh yeah!_ Go ahead and blame me for what's happened, Sasuke. _You just_ know me so well, don't you?" Naruto retorted in a calm emotional tone staring at Sasuke.

" Your jutsu is what got us here in the first place, you bastard! And you aren't the only one who can make their eyes change!" Sasuke spat back at the blonde who had grabbed a hold of him by his collar. "_You want to fight_, Sasuke? I might actually end you this time and not be the good samaritan!" Naruto retorted with a animalistic growl. " Fuck off, dobe! You did this and now as usual you are being a little boy about it. Man up, dear friend!" Sasuke bantered on angrily, throwing Naruto's hands off him.

" You took _her_ from me! You got in _her_ head and manipulated _her_ into false one-sided romance with your damned genjutsu! You could've had any other woman back in the village but Nooooo! You picked her you fucking asshole! _Me_ man up? You're the only one who hasn't hit puberty yet! Tell me, Sasuke..." Naruto replied laughing, causing Sasuke activate his sharingan.

" Tell you what? That you should've fought harder for the things you loved?! I never once even looked Sakura's way! She was the one who likes me! Maybe if you were a little more headstrong about what you want! Maybe she'd actually stalk you! Follow you twenty-four seven and not me for a change! If you really want to know who I like, it's Hinata. Now that's a strong woman right there! I followed her and observed how she trains! She has potential to be the head of the Anbu Blackops at best, don't you think Naruto?" Sasuke inquired. " Really? Hinata is who you like? Acid right?" Naruto questioned his friend with more chuckling.

"What?" Sasuke inquired.

"Someone given you bad acid?" Naruto retorted. "Fuck you, Dobe! I'm not high, fucker! This isn't about me it's about you!" Sasuke shot back pushing the blonde.

" _Oh yeah,_ I love how it's always my fault for fuck ups! _Yeah_ I deliberately left my friends to their deaths!_Oh that's_ something that the Naruto you know would do, isn't it? Did it ever occur to you that I didn't have control of my body? That just maybe by some chance that Kurama might have been the one that took over. You know what, fuck this Sasuke! Rasengan!" Naruto shouted pushing the blue sphere forward aiming at Sasuke's lung, who had moved to the side allowing the blue sphere to go the through pod wall, causing an explosion. Shutara's men had been sent flying.

" Dammit Sasuke! Why did you move? You should've took it like a man!" Naruto inquired as he and Sasuke stood on their feet. Shutara's men stood preparing to attack the two, drawing blades from the scabbards on their backs.

"Now what?" Sasuke inquired taking a battle stance. " Do you really gotta ask?" Naruto questioned before dashing forwards towards the men. Sasuke then followed him from behind. Leaping upwards spinning, he roundhouses three of them in the face. Sasuke grabbed two blades that fell from the men hands. He leap forwards slicing two more men in their torso.

As he and Naruto landed, he tossed him a blade as the two crossed paths clashing blades with the remainder. Naruto sliced three of them in the stomach. " Shadow-doppelganger technique!" Naruto shouted. A large cloud of smoke hovered over the them, blinding Shutara's men temporarily. As the smoke died down to reveal over 50 clones of the blonde shinobi. While Shutara's men attacked the clones, both shinobi made a run for it towards the cliff of the spiritual palace.

It wasn't until Shutara herself showed up in behind her subordinates, still in her bathing kimono. She noticed the two make a jump down to the seireitei. "Get them! They're jumping off of the spiritual palace!" Shutara ordered seven more of her men to follow after Naruto and Sasuke."Shit! It's her! Jump!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh another bright idea of the great mountain sage! Now we're really about to die!" Sasuke shouted as he and Naruto soar downwards towards the circle that must've been the ground. They couldn't really tell thanks to them being so high up in the air.

"_Oh here_ we go again! Even as we stare death in the face, you still blame me! Look at the pot calling the kettle black! YOU ABANDONED US! ALL OF US ONE TIME AGO IN THE PAST! RUNNING AWAY LIKE A FRIGHTENED LITTLE WENCH WITH THOSE SOUND SHINOBI! BETRAYING THE SHEEP AND RUNNING WITH THE WOLVES AS SHIKAMARU WOULD PUT IT! YOU AND OROCHIMARU TRYING TO CHASE VENGEANCE! TRYING TO BE SOMETHING YOUR NOT! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN GAARA DIED?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN PAIN ATTACKED OUR VILLAGE AND KILLED MOSTLY EVERYONE?! HE'D EVEN KILLED KAKASHI TOO! HUH?! " Naruto shouted enraged as they made their crashing descent.

"I WAS BECOMING A REAL MAN! I SAW OUR VILLAGE FOR WHAT IT WAS! THEY PURGED MY CLAN! EVEN DANZO AND MADARA HAD A HAND IN IT! I TOLD YOU A LONG TIME AGO AT VALLEY OF DEATH THAT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP WHEN YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND SOMEONE ELSE'S PAIN!" Sasuke retorted turning around shooting balls of fire at the incoming men.

He managed to hit two of them, five more still were chasing them. " YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO'S CLAN GOT WIPED OUT? BOO-HOO! MY CLAN WAS WIPED OUT WHEN MY MOM WAS A LITTLE GIRL BY VILLAGES ALL AROUND THE WORLD! I HAD TO LISTEN TO THE WOMAN I LOVE CRY ABOUT HOW SHE LOVED ANOTHER MAN SO MUCH AND HOW SHE WANTED YOU BACK SO BADLY! A MAN WHO HAS NEVER ACKNOWLEDGED HER ENTIRE EXISTENCE! A MAN THAT TRIED TO KILL HER! YOU AREN'T GOLD, YOUR JUST SHIT GLITTERED TO LOOK GOLDEN, TEME!" Naruto shouted back at his friend as he summoned Gamatatsu. Sasuke didn't notice and crashed into the toad's back.

"Get up Sasuke! Or you're gonna end up falling off!" Naruto stated as they were still descending.

"Hiya Naruto! Lil bro Gamatatsu in the house! What can I do for ya bro?" The giant orange toad greeted his summoner. "We're gonna die if you don't leap to safety!" Naruto replied. Gamatatsu noticed they were getting pretty close to the ground, so he jumped downwards towards the desert area of the soul society. Naruto, Sasuke and Gamatatsu all sighed in unison as they had just cheated Death. " Now where are we?" Sasuke inquired sliding down off of Gamatatsu. He surveyed their environment noticing they were in some type of desert. It was pretty humid and the sun beat over them causing them to get sweaty.

"Wait a sec! I'm gonna go into sage mode and scan for residents of this area!" Naruto retorted taking a meditating position. After five seconds of meditating red rings appeared around his eyes that now resemble those of a toad. He noticed life behind them in the desert area and life in the Japanese castle circle directly 20 miles ahead. "Well there's life in this area and directly 20 miles ahead of here. I don't know about you, Sasuke-teme but I'm about to take this opportunity to blend into the foliage before that Shutara bitch finds us. Only thing about if she does manage to, we might not be able to escape again!" Naruto stated leaping down from Gamatatsu. "See ya Gamatatsu!"Naruto waived off the toad "See ya Big Bro Naruto!" Gamatatsu waived before dispersing in a ball of smoke. Sasuke followed Naruto's lead seeing as how they managed to survive so far.

"That sounds like a good plan. So what are we gonna do in this area?" Sasuke inquired placing his blade over his shoulder. Naruto stopped for a moment glancing around before he paused and sighed. "What? What is it dobe?" Sasuke questioned."No way they got one all the way out here!" Naruto shouted out exuberantly running towards a small stand in this desert town. It was then that Sasuke finally noticed what it was that had caught the blonde's attention. A ramen stand. Entering the stand and sitting beside Naruto. The ramen chef was a brunette woman that appeared to be in her early twenties.

" What can I do for you two?" The lady asked. "I'd like one ramen with pork and extra miso." Naruto replied. "I'll have what he's having." Sasuke stated."Um by the way, do you know where we're at, Ms.?" Naruto questioned."_Why_ we're in the Rukon district! The place ahead of us is the Seireitei, where the shinigami live." The chef replied before giving them their bowls.

Naruto fist-bump Sasuke as their plan to blend in was beginning to work. After they ate about 12 bowls of ramen they tour further into the Rukon area. " Hey Dobe! I'm thinking we need to find somewhere to bunk in! I haven't slept in weeks!" Sasuke stated noticing a house where three men with swords were camping. "I think you are onto something, teme!" Naruto retorted approaching the men, attracting their attention. Growing weary, they took battle stances. "And just where do you two think you're going? The man on the porch asked. "In your house!" Naruto replied angering the man. He swung at the blonde attempting to hit him however he couldn't manage to land a single blow on the shinobi.

"Is that so, Blondie?! You must have some huge balls to just waltz up to us and say your taking over our set!" The man replied swinging at Naruto only for him to continue dodging. Suddenly the men froze in mid-air. "I can't move my body! What the fuck is this?!" The man inquired as they all dropped their swords against their will. The man glared daggers at the blonde then over to Sasuke's flaming red tomoe." You're going to go hunting with your boys and we're gonna live here from now on is that understood?"Sasuke inquired placing his swords tip against the man's throat."Yeah! Yeah! Whatever you say!" The man replied. As Sasuke let down his genjutsu the men fled the scene.

" Let's break the place in!" Sasuke stated as he and Naruto entered the house. It was a small lavish, Japanese style interior. Sasuke took one room and Naruto took another.

"Commander Shunsui Kyoraku! Reports of two ryoka breaking into the spiritual palace and escaping arrest! They are said to have descended into lower Soul Society! Also there was a giant orange toad seen leaping over the seireitei landing in the Rukon district two hours ago!" A small petite woman with two ponytails and a black shinobi outfit."Thank you Soi-fon! Send Momo Hinamori, Mashiro Kuna and Shinji Hirako to scout the Rukon district for the ryoka! I want them brought to me alive, got it?" Shunsui ordered." Understood Commander!" Soi-fon replied before skying up and vanishing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter ended! To be continued!**_


End file.
